Yui Konagi
Yui Konagi is a young girl whom Yumeji meets in a supermarket. She has a strong interest in strange objects, and can't help collecting them. She's the vessel of another dream demon, Engi Threepiece. Appearance Yui has black long hair held up in a ponytail, she has two smaller strands of hair at the side of her face that are tied with small yellow ribbons, though most of her hair is long her bangs seem to be much shorter and straighter than other characters such as Merry. Her eyes seem to be either a pale slate blue or just a grayish-black, when Engi is controlling her body, white triangles appear inside her eyes, identical to Engi's. Yui is seen to mostly wear her school uniform which is different from the other characters, her uniform consists of mostly white with a few blue stripes, as well as having a blue bow. When Yui is not in uniform she was seen to wear a simple purple shirt and skirt with some frill, over it. While working as an assistant for her grandfather, she wears a lab coat. Personality Yui is a very kind girl who agreed to help Engi avenge her elder sisters death. She used to have a penchant for collecting keychains and cellphone charms before moving onto bigger dolls. She likes to talk to them like they are real like any innocent child would. She doesn't question people's motives such as when Engi begged her to borrow her body. She also seems to have shown a little crush towards Yumeji when they first met. Yui also has a sister-like relationship with Engi, soothing her whenever she feels her deep sadness towards losing her elder sister. History Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Plot Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Powers & Abilities While she had no powers or abilities initially, she is eventually able to tap into and utilize Engi's sword skills in the real world, possibly because her relationship with Engi became closer after the defeat of Pharos Heracles. Relationships Nao Horie She is Yui's best friend since elementary school. Engi Threepiece She is Yui's Dream Demon. They first met in a dream, Engi asked her permission to share her body so she can avenge her sister. Yumeji Fujiwara He is a friend. They first met when he saved the object Yui dropped and accidentally saw her panties. Merry Nightmare She is a friend. They first met when Merry accidentally bumps into her causing Yui to drop an expensive object. Trivia *She has a habit of trying to be a big sister to everyone, regardless if they're older or younger than her. *She is completely unable to cook, her teacher calls her food magical chemical cooking, and her friend Nao states that not even dogs would eat her food. Quotes Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Female Category:Human